Irradiated Bortland territories
The Irradiated Bortland territories '''are a group of tribes created by nomadic survivors of the Bortland nuclear strikes. There are over forty tribes occupying around 400km of irradiated land, scavenging resources from old townships. Most of their names are derived from old Bortland words. Major tribes '''Farhara Farhara is a tribe made up of around eight hundred people, most of them former West Bortland guerrilla soldiers, led by Njara, a former lieutenant to Devin Jeronimous, the leader of West Bortland. They occupy almost 25,000 square kilometres of desert, making it impossible for the neighbouring tribes such as the Esi and Aliri to leave the area. The Farharan tribe was the first attempt to make a united community, though it quickly fell apart due to internal disputes. The Farhara are known among the irradiated lands for being a very aggressive and unreasonable tribe which goes to war often, which is part of the reason the tribe fractured in 1983. On September 15, 1985, a group of Farharans, led by Njara, raided a Stadaconan armoury, killing five. Farhara declared war on Aliri and attacked them on October 5, but failed, being pushed back. They then called upon the Ja-ik tribe to attack Aliri, and successfully annexed a southern part of land, killing Davina. Esi The Esi tribe was a small tribe in former West Bortland that measured roughly 800 square kilometres large, though it used to be much bigger before most of its land was lost to the Koralatus tribe. The Esi tribe, made up of almost one hundred people, were allied with the Aliri tribe. In August 1985, five Esi members attempted to cross Farhara land in order to seek asylum in Stadacona. They made it around fourteen kilometres before Farharan guerrillas killed them. The Esi and Aliri tribes then attempted to attack Farhara, but failed. The next morning on September 30, Farhara conquered Esi. New Bortland In an attempt to re-establish normal life in the Bortland area, a group of Hagard Circle civilians created New Bortland. It is seen by Bortland and Dextopian scholars as the only legitimate society in the irradiated territories. They have remained peaceful, and have acted as a kind of safe haven for those avoiding conflict. Most of the smaller tribes in the beginning ended up merging with New Bortland to help create a proper government there. In October 1985, New Bortland agreed to taking over Aliri's territory due to fears of another invasion of Aliri by Ja-ik. There are over two thousand people in New Bortland, most of them civilians, though there is a strong military presence. Sil The Sil are a powerhouse among the tribes, with a population of around twelve hundred, controlling the ruins of Capadapolis, the former capitol of Bortland. As a result of this, they have access to many underground and above ground supplies, making them a beacon to all those in surrounding tribes looking for a better life. The Sil are relatively peaceful, preferring to stay out of regional conflicts. = Category:DankHouse Liberation Front